


Doubtful Dendy

by Kyperthevyper



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: #trigger warning #suicide attempt #i am not good at tags, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyperthevyper/pseuds/Kyperthevyper
Summary: Dendy and Fink have been dating for a while and Fink will never admit it, but she’s in constant fear of losing Dendy. She knows that Dendy struggles with horrible depression and could end her life any second that she’s alone.Dendy has no self esteem, terrible  mental health, and she used to attempt suicide at least once a month. Soon, her outbursts suddenly stopped and everyone immediately thought she was getting better; that’s not true.Fink comes home a little late one night to find Dendy in the bathroom, drenched in blood.
Relationships: Dendy & Fink (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Dendy/Fink (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Kudos: 18





	1. But I’m Just a Kappa.

**Author's Note:**

> This is about Fink and Dendy. This mainly focuses on Dendy’s depression and suicidal tendencies. Fink constantly worries about her girlfriend so get ready for an emotional rollercoaster?
> 
> this is also my first fan fiction so :0

Dendy had been diagnosed with depression and suicidal tendencies a few years ago, but everyone soon though that she was starting to get better. She ended up getting a girlfriend, who was a gamer and a rat, graduated from the best college in Lakewood, and pursued a career in Legal Hacking. 

It seemed like no matter how much she tried to do a few of her experiments, they all seemed to fail. There was one procedure that she would never forget; her biggest mistake. It was seven years ago, after countless experiments and tests on TKO, she made the accidental mistake of letting him escape. He broke free from his experimental chamber and tore the wires off of him, fleeing from Dendy’s lab, eventually causing the world to be reset.  
Every time she thought about it, it caused her mood to worsen. 

Dendy had been in her lab, feeling lower than ever, sitting in front of her desk as she typed in various codes, hacking into Lord of the Loot’s coin system and getting unlimited coins. When she was upset and Fink wasn’t home, tinkering into games was practically her therapy.  
A faint smile crept up her cheeks as she let out a sigh, thinking about how unwanted and what an outcast she was. “What does Fink even perceive in me? I’m just a useless kappa who can not even manage to perform an experiment correctly.” She muttered, thinking about how much trouble she probably was to Fink. “She is constantly attempting to lighten my emotions but I most likely drag her under...” Her voice sounded weak, cracking as she took her hands off of the keyboard and placing them on her forehead, pressing her elbows into the table. 

Fink was currently in Lakewood Plaza’s arcade, placing bets and making money. It was quite fun, but she did still worry about her girlfriend, Dendy. She wanted to go home soon, but she still had many more bets to pull through.  
There was an unsettling feeling in her stomach, but she couldn’t explain why. Anxiety was coursing through her, yet it wasn’t in the fear of losing any money. All of a sudden, a woman with red hair and a missing leg came up to her. “You all right?” said the unfamiliar face of Red Action, the Hue Troop member / time traveler. Fink looked straight at her and frowned, “mind ya own business, ketchup packet!” Fink hissed, getting up and grabbing all of her earnings. 

“you can’t leave yet; still gotta gamble with me.” Red Action grabbed her money and slammed it on the machine’s screen. “thirty each. one game, one winner. You seem in a pissy mood, so let’s hurry this shit up.” She demanded, glaring into the rat’s eyes. Fink rolled her eyes and got up, letting her play first. “fine, but don’t take forever. i don’t feel like staying in this place any more, fucker.” 

Whilst Fink was doing her last betting with Red, Dendy was having a full mental breakdown. She had started to have an anxiety attack, feeling like she was worthless and a waste of everyone’s time, especially Fink’s. 

Her whole body started to shake as her lips quivered, getting up from her desk and rushing into the bathroom. As she rushed through the door to her lab, she readjusted her glasses and wiped the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. “i can not stop this lamenting; i am extremely fatuous.” said Dendy, swinging the bathroom door open and immediately shutting it behind her. She scurried up to the mirror and looked into the mirror, noticing that her glasses had fogged up from the horrible sobbing. She ripped them off of her head and threw them at the wall, panting. 

“I cannot exceed my expectations; what an utter failure i am... My communication skills are flawed, everyone still abominates my species, many think i am no good, i am... i am, unimportant.” Dendy looked down into the sink and watched as her tears fell, gripping the sides of the sink. “everyone withdrawals away from me; eventually... Fink won’t fail to do so, either.” As she said that, she felt a sharp pain in her chest; her own words hurt her. 

More and more tears continued to stream down her face as her expression became blank, looking dead at the bathroom cabinet. “a note would be preferable...” 

Dendy scampered into their room and grabbed a little note pad and the pen that was sitting on top of their dresser. She clicked the pen and started writing; fingertips shaking.  
‘My dearest Fink, I am now convinced that my condition is too chronic, and therefore a cure is doubtful. All of a sudden all will and determination to fight has left me. I did desperately want to get well. But it was not to be– I am defeated and exhausted both physically and emotionally.  
I apologize. Tasks do not come easily. Each failure, an honest doubt in my actions. I have worked so hard, but my maximum effort still doesn’t exceed my expectations. and i am aware that i am such a burden on you; you always attempt to bring my joy when i am discomposed, thus bring you down with me. i am not capable of weighing you down any more.  
Love, Dendy.’ 

After she finished with the note, some of her tears had gotten on it, damping the paper. She placed it down on the side of the bed where Fink slept and walked back into the bathroom, feeling almost relieved from this sorry shit hole. As she stepped back into the bathroom, she opened up the cabinet that she was staring at earlier and grabbed an unopened packet of shaving razors. She used her nails to pry open the top and slid out a packet of five of them stuck together. She broke them free and cut her finger in the process. 

It didn’t really hurt or affect her in any way, looking down at her thumb. She let out a sigh, setting the razor down and rolling up her sleeves and tapping on her wrist to make the veins on her arm to expose themselves. She extended her arm, towering over the sink and picked the razor up, holding it vertically. “I have massive endearment towards you, Fink... Valediction.” She mumbled to herself as she continued to cry, before slicing into her skin. 

Dendy’s adrenaline was flowing through her, causing her to only feel a litte pain. As she examined the cut on her wrist, it wasn’t that deep. She wanted more. She wanted to feel pain. She wanted to feel that rush of anticipation whilst trying to die. 

Slice

still not deep enough, “not good enough..” 

Slice

a little deeper; you could see the inside of her skin now.  
she shook her head and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in.

Slice

Bingo. 

Dendy winced in pain, jerking her arm back as blood started spewing out of it. She hit her vein; blood quickly dripping down her wrist and all over sink. “that was.. a-affirmative.” She examined the wound and saw that it was a vertical cut, almost in a perfectly straight line. It had sliced all the way up her vein.


	2. You Can’t Stick A Bandaid On That.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dendy gets taken to the hospital and Fink doesn’t quite know what to do.

Fink ended up winning gamble with Red Action and had been on her way home for a while. Something really was bothering her; she was drenched in a cold sweat as she started rushing home as fast as she could. “I don’t like this feeling.... somethings off.” She said in a worried tone, until something came across her mind. “Dendy- oh cob, i’ve been gone for a bit and she hasn’t answered her phone.” What was really throwing her off was the fact that she had no calls or text backs from Dendy. She usually immediately answered her phone.

Fink snatched her phone out of her pocket and rapidly typed in Dendy’s phone number, calling her. “C’mon, nerd....answer me!” She said as the call went to voicemail. “fuck!” Fink hissed and started to feel the anxiety in her stomach practically submerge throughout her whole body. Her stomach felt like like someone was tying barbed wire knots around. She shoved her phone back into her pocket and started running back to the house as fast as she possibly could. ‘Dendy’s fine! She probably just went to sleep early! I’m just paranoid...’ Tears started forming up in the corner of her eyes as she passed down the street, turning the corner. She was almost home.

Meanwhile, the bathroom had a puddle of blood on the floor by Dendy’s feet. She felt the barely noticeable vibrations of her phone go off in the bedroom. It was Fink. Her face went blank; emotionless. Her fingertips were starting to get colder and her lips started to turn a dark green. As she looked in the mirror once more, she saw that the blood was trying to clot up. She gripped onto the razor tightly and sliced into her skin again, realizing that this doesn’t hurt as bad as it used to. More blood started to stream down her wrist as it dripped everywhere. She let go of the razor and placed her hands on the sink, watching the blood flow. It was quite amusing to her. 

Suddenly the room was colder and her vision got even more blurry. She never picked up her glasses but it was obvious that her vision was worsening. She let out a small chuckle as she panted, stumbling over. She had rapid, shallow breathing. Her legs felt weak and almost limp. “I think i’ve acquired it... my first and last successful attempt.” She knew that her body had around 3.5 liters of blood in it; she’s lost about 40 percent of it. As she continued to look at her wrist, she tilted her head, hearing Fink’s voice in the distance. Confusion had begun to hit her. “B-But Fink isn’t present. Fink, are you lounging in the bedroom?” She had started to hear Fink’s voice, but it was impossible for her to be home. She really was almost dead. She turned around and reached to grab the door handle, tripping over her feet. She also forgot that her legs were extremely weak. 

Dendy propped herself up and slowly opened the door, leaning against the wall for support as she made her way down the hall, leaving a trail of blood on the wall. As she eventually found herself at the door entrance of their bedroom, she opened the door and looked around finding no sign of Fink. “T-That’s not correct. My sensory factors are right. I heard h-.” She panted as her legs went out and her eyes slowly shut. As she fell backwards, she saw her whole life flash before her. 

The first day she met Fink, the first time they hung out, the first time they went on a date, the first time they kissed, the time Fink asked her to be her girlfriend, the time they moved in together. 

Actually it wasn’t her whole life; it was just memories of her and Fink. In a way, Fink really was the only hope that Dendy had. She was the reason Dendy made it so far. Sadly, she eventually realized that she wasn’t good enough and didn’t deserve to be by Fink’s side anymore.

Those memories soon faded as her eyes completely shut and she slowly fell, slamming into the ground. Her body laid their lifeless-ly and limp as she let out one final breath.

Fink finally made her way back home after ten minutes of constantly running and rummaged through her pockets trying to find her keys. Once she found them, she quickly unlocked the door and ran inside, panting. Sweat was beading down her chin, “Baby, I’m home! Sorry, I got caught up in a gamble that I didn’t want to do, so I was a little late coming home.” She waited at the door patiently, listening for a response. 

There wasn’t one. 

“Dendy...?” Fink asked once more, becoming terrified as she looked down the hall and noticed horrific smears of blood trailing out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. She felt a sharp pain in her chest as her heart dropped and tears immediately started falling down her face and started rushing into the bedroom. “No! No! No! No! This can’t be fucking happening!” 

When she made her way into their bedroom, that was when she saw Dendy on the floor soaking in blood.  
Her eyes widened in complete horror, dashing over to Dendy. Fink grabbed Dendy’s arm and propped her up using her free hand to do so. 

“This can’t be fucking happening; Cob damn it!” Fink screeched with sadness as her voice shook and it started to break. She grabbed Dendy’s wrist and pulled her sleeve up, investigating the wounds. 

Fuck, they were deep. 

Fink felt the way Dendy’s skin felt; cold to the touch. Her body was usually not that warm, because Kapps were cold blooded. She pressed two of her fingers into Dendy’s neck to check her pulse. It was slow and plodding. “Shit, shit!” 

“I-I need to call the hospital.” Fink knew that Dendy hated them, but she is literally about to fucking die. She whipped out her phone and struggled to dial the emergency hotline. Her call started to go through as someone picked up.

“911, whats your emergency?”

“I need a-an ambulance as fast as humanly possible! My girlfriend is bleeding out! Our address is 568 Court Drive Mansfield. Please, fucking hurry!” 

“Ma’am, please calm down. Place a wet rag down with pressure to stop and further bleeding and there is one on the way right now.”

Fink hung up and proceeded to get a rag from the bathroom. As she got up, she slowly let go of Dendy and quickly scurried into the bathroom. As she looked into the restroom and saw blood everwhere, she had the smell of blood creep up her nostrils as it smelled and looked like a slaughterhouse. “O-Oh my Cob.” Fink shook her head and tried to ignore the blood that was splattered everywhere when she opened up the cabinet that was under the sink and grabbed a rag. She quickly turned on the faucet and dampened it. She tilted her hand some, so that water could get on it. She turned off the nozzle and came back to Dendy. She immediately sat down and grabbed Dendy’s arm again, placing it on her own leg as she set the rag on top of her cuts and applied pressure. “Dendy, wake up.... W-Wake up... Please! I-I cant lose you..!” Tears started pouring down her face, afraid to lose her lover.

Fink’s worst nightmare and biggest fear came true today. It was almost unbelievable. She couldn’t bear this. Even she thought she saw improvement in Dendy’s depression but maybe it was just lies.  
Dendy has gotten better at lying and covering things up.

After a while of constant sobs, the feint sound of sirens came into play. They started to get louder and louder the closer they got. 

Fink had rested Dendy in her lap as she still had pressure on her wrist. “You’re not dying. I w-won’t allow that.” 

Simultaneously, the sirens were very audible and people’s footsteps were now approaching. “They’re here; finally.” Fink grabbed Dendy’s legs and placed a hand on her back, picking her up. Emergency medical technicians and paramedics rushed to their door and started knocking. A few looked through the windows before meeting back up with the rest of them at the doors. 

Fink carried Dendy to the door and turned the knob, opening it and holding Dendy outwards. “P-Please... save her. I can’t lose her. She’s my everything!” 

Two paramedics pull out a stretcher and strap Dendy in it, motioning for Fink to get in the back of the ambulance with them. She wipes the tears off of her face and nods firmly. She closes the door of the house and hops in the back of the ambulance.

They stuck an IV into Dendy and checked her vitals, putting something on her index finger that monitored her heart rate. This was bad. She needs a blood transfusion fast. The ambulance rushed down the street and started speeding through the roads. It’ll take about six minutes for them to get to the hospital at this rate. They needed to get there faster.

Fink sat right beside Dendy and held her hand, anxiety still coursing throughout her body. “Will she.. be okay? You have to save her..! Is there anything I can do to help?” She rubbed her fingers along Dendy’s and tapped her foot over and over. 

“She will be all right if we have someone donate their blood. Once we get to the hospital we will see what blood type she has. Do you know what your blood type is?” The paramedic took their eyes off of Dendy for a second to make eye contact with the sobbing and angry rat.

“No. Maybe O positive?- I don’t fucking know. Dendy knows, I’m pretty sure. But, when will she wake up? Do you have any idea? I’m on the edge of my seat, man. Give me answers, damn it!” 

“I’m afraid we don’t have an answer for that. She could possibly go into a coma. Calm down or we will escort you off of the perimeter once we get there.” The paramedic’s voice sounded stern and serious. 

Fink frowned, scoffing. “Calm down?! My fucking girlfriend is about to die! If you looked at this in my perspective, would you be calm?!” She hissed, letting go of Dendy’s hand and bawling her fists up. She took a deep breath and slowly blew it out. “You’re a professional, so whatever. I fucking know you won’t let her die. Sorry.” 

They arrived on scene as the ambulance pulled up into the back of the hospital, parking. They all got out and pulled Dendy out of the back, taking her to an operation room. “Go wait in the waiting area and fill out all of the paperwork. She will be okay, I promise.”

Fink watched as they took Dendy down the hallway, reassuring herself that it will be okay. “Dendy will be all right....” Muttered Fink, walking into the hospital and going over to the nurse that was working the counter. “Fill these out for me. Give all details about insurance and past records.” The nurse said as she handed Fink a clipboard with questions printed on it. 

She didn’t say anything as she took the clipboard from the nurse’s hands and walked into the ‘lounge’ and proceeded to sit down on a couch. She felt chills go down her spine as she started to read half of the questions that were asked on the paper. ‘Does this person have suicidal thoughts and or actions? What the fuck kind of question is that?!’ She thought to herself, clicking the pen on and off. Her fingertips started to shake as she answered the questions honestly, feeling guilt crawl up her back. 

If they wanted to, they could force Dendy to be sent to a mental hospital. Fink knew that. If they did that, there’s no telling how long they’d keep her there. “Cob damn it, fuck!” She quietly hissed out, pressing the pen into the paper a little too hard. It caused a small tear to get ripped into the paper, but she couldn’t care less about that right now. 

Fink quickly and sloppish-ly filled out the rest of the forms and got up, sighing. She made her way back over to the nurse and aggressively set the clipboard down. She glared at the working nurse as she backed away, turning her head the other way. 

She paced around a table that was in the middle of the room with her hands behind her back, fiddling with them. “Dendy... You fucking idiot. You know you can always talk to me about whatever you’re feeing. Or- did I-I do something?” She asked herself, pondering that question over and over. 

Finally she stopped pacing around as she felt other people’s eyes on her. She slung herself around and glared at a person who was looking at her. “What’re you lookin at, strawberry?!” Her emotions were showing; she looked pretty angry and her eyes were redder and glossier than usual. 

The strawberry female who was looking at her scoffed and whipped her bag across her shoulder, rolling her eyes. It was obviously Drupe.

Fink huffed as she sat back down in a chair and waited un-impatiently, tapping her foot. “I need to calm down. I just need to wait to get feedback from the doctors.”   
She muttered, twirling the tips of her hair. 

About thirty minutes passed as a doctor came out of the operating area, holding a notebook. “Fink? Follow me into the holding room. I have good and bad news.”

As soon as she heard the doctor call her name, she hopped up and rushed over to the doctor. “Whatever, just let me see Dendy.”


	3. You’ve got to be kidding me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dendy finds out she’s being forced to go somewhere she doesn’t want to go; a mental facility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is kind of a short chapter??? nothing really eventful goes on but chapter 4 will be hell for Dendy because i have everything already planned out.

Dendy’s eyes slowly fluttered open, grunting in disappointment. ‘My attempt to take my own life was... inadequate.’ Her vision was quite blurry, as she didn’t have her glasses and because of the fact that she was still not very stable. Her whole body seemed heavy. Almost too heavy to move. She wiggled her fingers, feeling sharp pains shoot up her arms. She could tell that her finger were cold, too.

She mentally face palmed herself and looked up at the ceiling, then to her arms. They were almost completely wrapped up in bandages; wrist to elbow. She started to think about her impulsive decisions, then remembered her girlfriend. “O-Oh no... Fink. She won’t be satisfied with my decision.....” Dendy felt chills down her spine and an unsettling feeling in her chest. She knew that this would put a hinder in her relationship with Fink.   
She gripped her heart and curled up into a ball; not knowing if she’d be able to look at Fink. It would be too embarrassing.

The doctor led Fink to the holding room that Dendy was in and didn’t give him the chance to open his mouth before she flung the door open, looking at Dendy. 

When the door opened, Dendy knew exactly who it was. It was Fink. The remorse that Dendy was feeling quickly overwhelmed her, causing her breathing to become faster. She started to quietly panic in her mind, not knowing what to say when Fink comes up to her. Should she stay still? Pretend to be asleep? No, Fink wouldn’t buy that. Dendy sleeps in a specific way every night. 

Fink’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped, making the most broken expression that anyone had ever seen.  
“D-Dendy..! Baby, i’m here now.” She walked up to her and crouched down, putting her hand on Dendy’s shoulder. “I know you probably think I’m angry or disappointed with you, but I could never be. Dendy, you just have to talk to me about this kind of shit.... I’m here for you. You know this.” She let out a depressing sigh as tears started to stream down her face. “I love you so Cob damn much... Please, Dendy..” Her hand trailed down Dendy’s shoulder and gripped around her upper arm.

Dendy listened to her speak, feeling her lips start to tremble. While was honestly at a loss of words, she couldn’t help the tears that also started to form in the corners of her eyes. She unraveled herself and stuck her arm out from under the covers, placing her hand on top of Fink’s. “I... Sincerely apologize for my impulsive actions. I shall promise to do everything in my being to not try this again.” Dendy muttered under the covers, still so ashamed of what she did.

Fink smiled, relived to hear those reassuring words.   
She went to open her mouth and say something but as soon as she tried, she got interrupted by the Doctor saying, “Sorry to ruin the moment but I do have news for you both.”

Dendy pulled the covers down and looked at Fink for the first time since this, blushing in embarrassment and Fink made eye contact with her. Her glasses reflected the light; her eyes were unnoticeable. “Is that favorable or-“ 

The doctor looked at his clipboard and then back up at the two. “Well, due to your suicidal tendencies, you are an obvious endangerment to yourself. We are recommending you to go a psychiatric facility; Pinewood for three weeks. Though you do have the right to say no, if you try go against our will, it most likely won’t work. Save yourself the time and just sign here.” He said with a sarcastic smile, pointing the pen to the signature spot.

Dendy’s expression didn’t really change once she heard the doctor. It was only to be expected. ‘Of course... I didn’t think about the consequences. I would’ve been implyed as a “threat” to myself and forced into psychiatric care. If they have a court order, that would seem to be the only way they’d be able to get me to go.’ She thought as she went to look at Fink.

Fink’s attention seemed to be only drawn to the doctor, considering the fact that what he said got under her skin. Her eyebrows furrowed, making a disgusted looking face. “Excuse me but what the fuck is your deal?” She got up and let go of Dendy’s arm, stomping up to the doctor. “You can’t just go around and keep people against their own wishes!” She clenched her fists as her eyebrow started to twitch. Fink hadn’t been this mad in a while. 

Wouldn’t you be enraged if your lover was being forced to go to a mental hospital, knowing that they wouldn’t like it there?

“Wait, Fink!-“ Dendy quickly sat up, forgetting about her injuries. They hurt, but she couldn’t care less about that right now. She pulled the covers off of her and quickly hopped of the hospital bed, running up to Fink and hugging her from behind.

“Wait?! Are you fucking kidding me? No! They are NOT forcing you to go to a mental hospital. I won’t allow it!” Fink snared; shoulders rising. Her tail swayed side to side, quickly. “Listen here you fucki-“

Dendy tightened the grip around Fink’s waist and laid her head on her back, sighing. “It is okay, Fink.. Maybe it would give me some satisfactory feedback.... you know I don’t want to keep putting you through all my ignorant decisions. Nevertheless, I cannot disagree to this. Just... Just come visit me.” 

Once Dendy’s grip tightened around Fink, Fink sighed and relaxed a bit. She continued to glare at the doctor as silence started to fill the room. “If anything happens to you in there, I wont hesitate to come back up here, find you, and murder you in a very painful way.” Her eyes continued to glare at the doctor. 

“Is that a threat?” Laughed the doctor 

“Fine. Whatever...” She knew that trying to argue would be a lost cause. “...You know i’ll come visit you everyday. I- I just don’t know how I’m going to deal with the wait. Three weeks is too long to be without you, Dendy.”

The doctor cleared his throat and handed the clipboard out to Dendy, with the pen. Dendy’s grip slowly loosened, reaching her arm out to grab the clipboard. She winced in pain as she took the pen, too.   
She backed off of Fink and started to read through the papers. 

Fink took her eyes off of the doctor and looked down at the stacks of paper on the clipboard. She walked over to Dendy and stepped behind her, wrapping her arms around Dendy’s ribs. She proped her chin on Dendy’s shoulder and read the papers along with her. 

“Read through this and sign it. You will be sent there tomorrow, so get whatever belongings you need. The address is in those papers. If you fail to show up tomorrow, we will forcefully take you.” 

Dendy ignored the doctor, reading through all the rules and obvious shit that didn’t even need to be written down. “The only thing that im not satisfied with is the fact that I am not acquainted with mental facilities. Plus, I’ll be at a loss without my hackpack.” Groaned Dendy, adjusting her glasses. She lifelessly signed her name, putting check marks on all of the emotions and actions she had the tendency of doing. ‘There’s no point in bluffing my answers. I wouldn’t gain anything by lying.’ She thought to herself, shrugging. 

Once Dendy and Fink finished reading the countless papers, she handed them back to the doctor. “-We are getting off of this shit property now. I really hate hospitals and doctors alike. You’re all stuck up bitches, thinking you’re just oh so smart; Dendy’s smarter than all of you combined and multiplied by ten.” Fink said with a snarky tone, clutching onto Dendy’s upper arm.

Those words and actions that Fink made, caused a shy blush appear on Dendy’s cheeks. “More than likely...” She paused for a moment, using her free hand to readjust her glasses again. She extended her arm out shyly and the doctor back the papers that she had to fill out and kept the ones that explained the rules.

The doctor’s jaw dropped, frowning and snatching the papers from the Kappa’s hand. “Maybe you need to go to Pinewood too. Your immaturity is very noticeable. You act like a child; get out of my hospital. Dendy’s wounds are treated for, so you get out as well.” He scoffed, turning around and walking down the hallway.

Dendy and Fink looked at eachother for a second before Fink wrapped her arms around Dendy, sighing.   
Dendy slightly blushed and hugged her back, closing her eyes. “I- I do apologize.. I-“ Fink put her hand over Dendy’s mouth and pulled back, looking into her eyes. ”Can it. Don’t apologize. You’re fine. I’m just glad you didn’t fucking die. I love you. Let’s get out of this hell hole.” 

Dendy’s eyebrows raised in confusion as Fink stopped her from apologizing once more. She nodded and softly intertwined her fingers with Fink’s. She used her left hand to wipe the tears that appeared in the corners of her eyes. Fink firmly gripped onto Dendy’s hand and it gave her the reassurance that she needed.

They walked out of the hospital room and trailed down the hallways. Fink’s eyes explored the bland white and green walls, groaning. This place was too bland. “This place is like a fuckin’ maze. I don’t see how all of them nerds can make their way through this. All the hallways look the exact same!” Her voice had a hint of annoyance in it.

A chuckle slipped out of Dendy’s lips as she saw the rat’s agitation grow significantly; she thought it was cute. “Precisely; wouldn’t it be more efficient to look at the map guide?” 

Even though Dendy was all right, Fink still couldn’t ignore the horrible feeling she had. Everytime she thought about seeing Dendy on the floor, it felt like a knife in her heart. Plus, something about this Pinewood situation wasn’t settling right with her. Of course she’s going to miss Dendy and have to wait for the three longest weeks of her life. (besides when she got locked up for a week because of aggravated assult. Professor Venemous ended up bailing her out but it seemed way longer than seven days.)

Fink felt a blush flush across her face, immediately crossing her arms. “Yeahhh, that would be the obvious choice; I knew that anyways.” Which was a clear-cut lie. A somewhat fake smile flashed across her face as she started thinking about Dendy being gone. How she, herself would cope without her girlfriend and how Dendy would cope with being around a whole bunch of psychopaths. 

Fuck. This is terrifying for them both.

They approached a bulletin board to the right of them and Dendy got closer to it, squinting her eyes. “Hm...” As she read it, she felt bewildered.

While Dendy was examining the board, Fink was messing with her tail. It was shaking a little bit, so she tried to make it stop. 

It didn’t work. 

‘Maybe Dendy won’t notice. I just need to stay behind her. If Dendy saw me shaking, she’d blame herself. I don’t want that.’ Fink felt a cold sweat start to drip down her forehead.

A few seconds passed by as the map finally processed through Dendy’s mind. A light blub mentally appeared above her head, causing her to nod. “I understand it now. That was quite simple to acknowledge.” She turned away from the board and tightened her grip around Fink’s hand. Their hands were clammy. They were both noticeable, anxious wrecks.

Fink’s mind was overflowing with stressful thoughts until she snapped back into reality when Dendy clenched her hand. She looked down at Dendy and continued to walk; sorrow filled her eyes. 

Dendy’s mind could help but wonder too. She knew that her whole actions were detestable. She also knew that Fink would know that she wouldn’t like it in Pinewood; nevertheless, you can’t change the past. (Well, that’s debatable. Dendy could more than likely build a time machine if she really committed to it.)

They finally made it out of the hospital and stopped. “Our car is uh... somewhere? Where did it-“ As Fink looked around the parking lot, trying to see where their car was. She eventually laid eyes on their car and felt a little slow for not being able to automatically acknowledge it. “Nevermind. There it is.” She could feel the warmth coming off of her cheeks.

Dendy also looked for the car, spotting it simultaneously. She didn’t bother to say anything to her oblivious girlfriend, waitng to see her reaction when she scanned through it. She held back her snorts and laughters once Fink saw the car. “Did you seriously over look it?” Chuckled Dendy, laughing pretty loudly.

Fink’s ears perked up as Dendy teased her. She let go of Dendy’s hand and started to walk towards the car, hiding her blush. “Can it, Nerd. Not all of us can process stuff as quickly as ya. We aren’t all calculators.” She teased as she reached for the car keys, taking them out id her pocket. She pressed a button on the keys and unlocked the car doors, waiting for Dendy. 

Walking up to the car, Dendy grabbed the handle and opened the car door, responding to Fink with, “Affirmative, although you never want me to help you with work or simple projects.” A laugh and smile showed on Dendy’s face; It made Fink’s worries practically disappear for the moment. 

Fink’s mouth opened in surprisement to Dendy’s playfully snarky remark. “Oh look at me. I talk like one of Lord Boxman’s robots. I am a huge nerd. Watch me type nonsense into the computer for countless hours.”

Dendy made a childish smirk at Fink, crossing her legs, leaning on the window. “Correct, but please... tell me how did you get unlimited coins in Lord of the Loot? How did you just so happen to make a 36 on the BCT’s? If I stand corrected, I think I was the one you cheated off of from freshman year to our senior year.”

“Well- You see, you’re the smart one. Studying took too much time out of my day. I really just wanted to play videos game and commit tiny felonies. If I was smart too, that would take all the flair away from my nerdy ass, adorble girlfriend.” She put the key into the keyhole and cranked the car on, pausing for a moment. She started to realize that Dendy just won their flirtatious debate. “Ughhh. Cob damn it, Dendy. You got me.” Her face turned a darker shade of green as she admitted that Dendy won. “Congratu-fucking-lations, whatddya’ want?” 

“To spend whatever much time I have left with you.”


End file.
